


Vexed

by Griffontastic



Series: A fistful of sand [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ben-Hassrath, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tevinter/Qunari Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffontastic/pseuds/Griffontastic
Summary: Gatt and a certain mage from Tevinter meet yet again, to his annoyance. As they are hiding from the weather in the same cave they are forced to confront some of their issues.In Chapter 2 some smut will ensue, because I can't help but want more of those elf-Tevinter shenanigans.
Relationships: Gatt/Original Female Character
Series: A fistful of sand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Confrontation

Storms like this were unusual this time of year along the coast of the Nocen sea, but if something can go wrong it might as well do so in a spectacular manner. The weather did happen to mirror his own mood perfectly, Gatt noted to himself as he finished the inspection of the surroundings of the cave.

Upon entering he the sight in front of him made his chest tighten with irritation and perhaps some anticipation. There she sat, the mage of the Imperium. Long dark hair tied back with her golden bands shimmering in the firelit cavern. 

“You are still angry.” she said without raising her eyes from the pages she was studying in the dim magelight she had hovering above. The small fire crackling a few feet away just doesn’t do it seems.

The elf sat down opposite her and took a long sip from his flask while contemplating his response. 

“None more so than usual.” he said finally.

The right corner of her mouth turned up in amusement. “You are a good liar, but not as good as you would like to think. My presence angers you.”

He scoffed noncommittally. The woman finally looked at the elven man. His green eyes were shining unfocused as they were staring into the flames. High cheekbones radiant in the light of the dancing flames, his chestnut hair in complete disarray, courtesy of the wind and rain they hid from in this abandoned place.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Whatever they have done to you. _My people_.”

His eyes shot to the mage sitting across the fire, eyebrows raised in surprise. That deep dark gaze fixed him with an unrelentingly fierce and honest look. She knew nothing of him, nothing of what he went through. She was a human with magical talents after all, well educated in Vyrantium _and_ Orlais. Although he could tell she meant those words, he found them frustrating. He found _her_ frustrating.

“Well then, now that some magister apologized to me all is forgiven.” the words came out cruel and mocking.

The mage did not waver “I am _not_ a magister, though that changes nothing. I am not trying to pretend to know… well anything about you. This is just a simple deduction. An elf, formerly of Tevinter joining the Qun. One doesn’t have to be a genius to figure out your story is not a happy one.”

“Not a happy one? You can say that again. No offense, but your apologies will change nothing and I don’t fancy talking about _my story_ with a Tevinter.” He was not sure why he was so irritated with this woman, it was not like he hasn’t talked about his rescue from slavery before. She was here as part of the Tevinter Rebellion, which by all accounts made them allies. He could tell she was slightly surprised by his outburst as well.

This is not how his mission was supposed to go. They were to hit the Tevinter outpost and swiftly return with the troops to the sea. The rebels were not supposed to be there. Their little mission can only cause complications and not for the first time. 

Distractions were not acceptable in the Qun. _She_ was proving to be a distraction, but one that he needed to work with to ensure sthe success of both their jobs and free as many slaves as possible in the meantime. When they first ran into each other during a reconnaissance mission in Orlais he was sure he would never see her again, yet he’d been wrong. For the third time now.

“Fine.” She managed after a while, her eyes growing darker. “Let’s face it though. We keep on being thrown together by circumstance whatever we seem to do. You know practically everything about me, being Ben-Hassrath and all. Don’t you think I deserve to know something about the man I keep working with?” 

He did know a lot about her. After their first meeting he made sure to learn as much as he could about all aspects of her life, all to stay true to his profession and make sure their operation does not get exposed to some member of the Siccari. Or so he told himself. He did not need to reread certain more intimate passages though, did he?

“Do you think I chose to be around you? I have had enough of these chance meetings! Every time I meet you I think it will be the last one. I keep on thinking that your silly missions surely must take you on other damned routes, but no. Here you are again!”

Gatt shot to his feet, fists trembling at his sides. She shut her book with force as if making a point and stood up, staring at him with new found ferocity.

“Is that so? So why do you keep thinking about me then!?” She bit her lip, thinking this might have been too far but did not falter. Her eyes stayed on his questioning, challenging.

With a snarl he closed the distance between them. At that moment human and elf alike could have sworn the thunder and lightning was not crashing in the distance beyond the cave but right there between them. He stood above her with a predatory gaze but she did not back away. The mage stood determined, demanding a response from the furious man in front of her. And … could it be? There was hunger in her eyes. The air was charged with electric tension and the reason for his frustration with the woman was suddenly clear; the realisation hit him harder than he thought possible. Gatt grasped her into a fierce embrace and she clung to him as if he was the only thing tying her to solid ground on the edge of a rift.

There was no room for patience and softness. Their lips met in a scorching, ravenous kiss.


	2. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions resolved in a surprisingly loving (but smutty) manner.   
> I just love these two and wish them so much happiness!

Gatt emerged from the vertigo of their kiss panting, his forehead resting on hers while straining to recover his breath. Warm fingers caressed the woman's cheek as the elf searched those warm eyes for an explanation, for reassurance, for anything… 

Her hands on his chest she held his gaze. She had no explanations, however, and no recollection of when this casual, reluctant partnership of theirs turned into whatever this was. When did their irritation translate into passion and the respect they had for each other's abilities transform into mutual admiration. It happened, nonetheless, there was no question about that. Looking into his eyes she knew they may both be just as perplexed about the how of it, but there was only certainty regarding what they were feeling. 

“This, I did not expect.” she smiled as her petite nose touched his. He exhaled sharply and tucked a stray string of hair which escaped the confines of her band behind her ear, his hand coming to a rest at the base of her neck.

“Neither did I.” His voice came out ragged, arousal palpable in his tone. “ Who would have thought, lady Tevinter kissing a  _ Qunari _ … a former  _ slave _ .” He did not mean to sound bitter, but couldn’t help himself. There was no anger in him, only need, but the irony of the situation did not escape him. 

She knew they were embarking on a perilous terrain. The injustices of the past, the pain he could not let go made accepting their predicament difficult for him. He was justified in all his anger after all. She took a deep, shaky breath, bit her lip then spoke slow and with conviction.

“If you don’t want this, I understand; if you need time, i will wait. I  _ want _ to wait  _ for you _ .” his eyes fell to the ground but her hands reached up to hold his face and turn him back to hers. Brown eyes wet with unshed tears looked at him, pleading. “I will wait for you, but I want you to know that I want this. Regardless of who we were or who we are. I want  _ you _ .”

Knowing that  _ he _ was enough was all it took for the elven spy to give in. His lips crashed to hers, in her surprise the mage let out a startled sound as her back met the damp walls. Her hands tangled in his hair and she returned the kiss with fervour while he roamed her body with abandon. The sound of wet kisses and needy sighs filled the cavern.

They were both seeking the other’s touch, fighting for every bit of exposed skin with nearly religious zeal; but there were too many layers between them, resulting in an exasperated groan from the mage as she fumbled with the clasps of her lover’s armour. With a triumphant smirk Gatt emerged from their embrace, earning himself yet another vexed whine from the woman at the loss of contact. Ultimately, his efficiency in ridding his body of the leather pieces, however, pleased her immensely; and her eyes darkened with desire as she watched the spectacle. Tall, lean and muscular, he stood before her naked and very much ready for what was to come. 

As he moved closer, it was her turn to bare herself in front of the man, body and soul. Not letting go of his gaze she pulled the thread of her hair band letting the long strands still entrapped by it fall down loose along her back. 

Gatt swallowed hard and his right hand instinctively reached out to run through the cascade of golden brown illuminated by the firelight. The mage leaned into his touch, eyes closing as she planted a soft kiss on his palm. She undid the straps holding her robes together and pushed off the shoulders gently while turning her eyes back to the naked man in front of her, and saw wonder in the green pair as they watched her garbs drop to the floor. 

Time stopped for a second, for a minute or an hour, and nothing else mattered but the two of them. He wanted to do this right, to be right for  _ her _ . 

His lips were soft on hers at first, soon they became more demanding. While one hand held her face, almost  _ lovingly _ , the other traced the line of her spine down to her round behind. He squeezed the desirable curves drawing contended moans from the woman in response. Gatt’s breath hitched and he groaned into her mouth as supple hands closed around his painfully hard length and began to work him skilfully. His breath came in small gasps as he bucked his hip into her touch. He was searching her heat now hand wandering from her hips to her folds. Upon parting them he realised just how much she wanted  _ him _ , her wetness warm and inviting. He inserted two fingers as her thumb circled her sensitive bud, she let out a thick moan of need. This was  _ right _ , he knew it. She was pumping him relentlessly as he was working her, pressing her back into the wall. It was good. Too good, and he was not about to let them arrive to the end already.

Gatt placed soft kisses down her jaw, along her neck. He kneaded her breasts as his lips played with one, then the other hardened nipple. The sounds she made, her gasps whenever he hit the right spots spurred him on and further down. He admired the velvety softness of her skin, the supple muscles of her stomach, he admired her body and her being. He wanted to show her just how much he did so. 

She was from Tevinter, she was a mage, but it mattered no longer. He was an elf, a former slave, he followed the Qun, but it mattered no longer. They were people lost and found. And so there he was on his knees in front of the woman who needed  _ him _ , who would wait for  _ him _ . 

She looked into those bright emerald eyes staring up at her with a tender expression, as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. First, he grasped her left thigh and placed it over his shoulder while planting gentle kisses on its inside, closer each time to her womanhood. When his lips reached her mound she could hardly breathe with anticipation. Then finally his tongue parted her folds and began to play with her lightly… at first. As two fingers entered her and he teased her sensitive spot with the increasing enthusiasm of his tongue, her head fell back, hands tugging his hair as the elf held her tight with his arm encircling her thigh. As he looked up at her he was struck by the beauty of the spasming muscles of her abdomen, drops of sweat beginning to trace down her perky breasts. As he felt the onset of spasms around his fingers his speed increased and after a last twirl of his tongue he began to suck hard where she needed him to. She roared in pleasurable agony, cried out his name into the night and her hips began to jerk as she pulled at his hair, her legs shaking while Gatt held her firm and guided her through the intensity of her orgasm.

When she finally caught her breath she knelt beside him, still shaking and kissed him with ardour, her arms snaking around his neck. She tasted herself on his tongue and thinking of what he just did to her excited her further. She wanted him more than ever. Her lips abandoned his to pay more attention to his ear, which proved to be a well received decision. “I want you inside me.” she whispered, gaining a rough moan of agreement from the man. He laid her down on one of the sheets from their makeshift campsite. Gatt kissed the woman deeply as he positioned himself between her legs, while she reached down to stroke him lightly and align his member with herself. His eyes locked on hers, one hand beside her head in support of his weight, the other guided his cock into her. They both gasped as he entered her halfway and slowly to the hilt. Hips rocking into her slow and deep, their bodies melted together. Legs encircled the man’s hips, prompting him to go faster. So he did. His pace was punishing, their groans and the wet sounds of skin meeting skin was scandalous and it was wonderful. The air was thick with the sounds of their coupling. Hips moving into each other, the woman's hands scraped his back, squeezed his rump, while he was fisting her breasts as he buried his face between them. 

“Gatt… uh…don’t… agh... stop. Please!”, his name on her lips was an incredible aphrodisiac. His eyes met hers: “I love to hear you say that… agh... my name.” Her tortured face suddenly held a devilish grin. “Well... I would … like to hear you ... say mine.”

His hips stopped abruptly after slamming into her with particular strength. His gaze grew even more intense at the realisation he never dared utter her name until now. He thought of it, many times, but never said it. He realised in a strange way he was protecting himself. Names held a power; and if she ever became anything else but the  _ mage _ , a  _ human _ , the  _ Tevinter _ , she might become real to him. She  _ was _ real to him now though; and he wanted to say it, he wanted to shout it and let her in and be vulnerable in front of her.

His thumb traced her lower lip, then his fingers tilted her chin towards his lips as he kissed her with profound eagerness. When he came up from her depths his voice was laced with ardour as he said “ _ Petra _ ”. 

Petra’s hands pulled him back, her lips feverish. Gatt was moving into her with renewed passion and they were climbing to new heights together now, worshipping the name of the other as if lost in a shared prayer. His thrusts were deep and his pace unrelenting as Petra began to work her hips against him. Her heels dug into his behind and her hands seemed to be everywhere from his hair, his back and his behind. Their breathing was becoming ragged, their moans frequent and rough as they were searching for that blissful end. As Petra felt the coil in her stomach come undone she clung to Gatt as her world shattered in a tortuous bliss. He rode her through her climax as her spasming heat drew him closer and closer to his own end. His movements were becoming jerky, his thrusts rough and with a final jerk of his hips he spilled inside her with a roar of her name on his lips. After his collapse he stayed there, inside her for a long time, in a loving embrace.

He pressed a soft kiss on top of her forehead as she smiled up at him as he moved to her side. 

“I suppose this is not what one could call professional conduct, is it?” Petra remarked in a mocking tone, as Gatt gathered the rest of the blanket they laid on to wrap the sheet around them.

“I suppose it isn’t.”, he agreed with a smirk. 

“So… what now?” Her eyes were hopeful as they searched his. “I mean… I don’t know about you, but I intend for this to happen again… a lot, ideally.” She grinned at him shyly.

Gatt pulled the little mage closer to him as he planted a kiss on her nose.

“Good, because so do I.”


End file.
